Butterfly
by The Marauders
Summary: A bit of Kenyako. Miyako tries to come to terms with Ken being evil. The Prequel to a Kouyako I'm writing. Moony story.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Digimon. If I did, I wouldn't have changed Miyako's name to Yolei. Not that I don't like the name, it would be lovely on someone else, but in comparison to Miyako. . . it's just so. . . bleh. Speaking of Miyako, has anyone ever noticed how much she looks like Lucca from Chrono Trigger? I don't own Chrono Trigger, either, and if I did, I would've made it so that Lucca was a lot stronger than she is in the game. I use her ALL the time, but she's still weak! What a gip!!! Anyways, Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai (blech) and Chrono Trigger is owned by Squaresoft. I do not own Toei Animation or Bandai or Squaresoft.   
  
Note: I wanted to write a Koushirou-Miyako fic, but I felt I should do something about Ken and Miyako first. I plan on writing a sequel to this which covers my first inspiration.  
The song "Butterfly" is the japanese opening theme of the first Digimon series.  
  
  
  
  
  
Butterfly  
By Shahiri Mooney  
  
  
  
  
I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind  
I'll come to see you soon  
It's best to forget the unnecessary things  
There's no more time to be fooling around  
  
  
She never really liked him anyways. Sure, he'd been cute, and smart, and-  
Stop it! she shook the thought from her head as she sat staring at the computer screen. Even that proved to be a faulty distraction, for soon the digital pixels seemed to blur into the shape of his face.  
"AARRRG!!!" she cried, smashing her fists down on either side of the keyboard. Several gasps were heard around the room, surprised by her outburst.  
"Miyako!" A voice said, the owner coming around the rows of computers and placing a hand on her shoulder. Miyako looked up, and her face turned deep crimson when she realized what she'd done.  
"Kou-koushirou. . ." she stuttered in embarassement. Koushirou looked at her, a worried expression on his face.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked down at her hands, which were fiddling on her lap.  
"Nothing." She quickly said, grabbing her things and stuffing them in her bag. Before he could protest, she was out of her chair and running out the door.  
  
  
What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies  
But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow  
  
  
"You're so stupid!" she said to herself. "You know it doesn't really matter, it doesn't hurt. Everyone else thinks it doesn't hurt, so it doesn't. . ." she stopped her fast pace and slumped against a nearby stone wall. She dropped her face in her hands, but jerked back when she felt something wet on her fingertips. Rubbing her index finger and thumb together, she stared at the clear substance.  
"I'm crying over him. I can't believe I'm actually crying over him." She mumbled under her breath, raising her head to stare at the darkening evening sky in amazement.  
"No! You're crying because he deceived you!" she yelled, turning around and kicking the wall.  
"Miyako?" a cool voice said. She turned around and gasped. Oh, no. . .  
It was him.  
  
After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness  
It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose  
Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay  
I'm sure we can fly, on my love  
  
She quickly turned around, wiping the tears from her eyes and slapping a look of hatred on her face.  
"What do you want, Ichijouji?" she asked, turning to look him in his dark eyes.  
"Nothing. I was going for a walk, I just thought I'd say 'Hi'."  
"Well, say it and get lost."  
She looked at him, feeling a sadness in her heart which could, in no way, be allowed to show on her face. Hating him was easiest. She kept telling herself that, because it was the safest thing to do. When she had truly cared for him, when the others thought it was just a childish crush, when she had idolized him, when she had dreamed about him. . . he had betrayed her. He wasn't a hero, he wasn't great. He was scum, and people didn't like scum, they hated them. So she hated him.   
The others thought that it didn't hurt to hate him, that she could do it easily. How she only wished that were true. . .   
"How can a 'good guy' be so cruel?" he asked, staring right into her eyes. Miyako felt a shiver going down her spine, and not because of the evening air. The way he looked at her. . . it was as if he could see into her soul. She frowned and turned to walk away, but stopped dead at his next words.  
  
I'll become a merry butterfly, and ride on the earnest wind  
I'll come to see you where ever you are  
Ambiguous words are surprisingly handy  
I'll shout it out, while listening to a hit song  
  
  
"I know you used to like me." He said quietly. She turned to him, struggling to keep her face indifferent. She was shocked to see a small smile on his lips.  
"What changed?" he asked, gesturing to himself. "I'm still the same person, am I not?"  
He continued peering at her, and she felt herself melting under the cold gaze. (Can YOU spot the oxy moron?)  
NO! she thought, STOP IT!!!  
Angrily, she walked right up to him and brought her hand up. He didn't even blink as she struck his cheek (the one on his FACE!) with her palm. He slowly turned his head so that it was facing her again, the smile gone from his lips.   
"How. . . how DARE you!!!!" she yelled, her eyes glaring at him. "How can you say that?! How many times did you try to kill us? You didn't give a damn if any of us got hurt or even DIED!" her voice had gotten louder and louder, and she could see a flash of emotion in his eyes. She stepped back, her breath slowing, and when she next spoke, it was in a harsh whisper.  
  
What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if it'll echo through this town  
But, wow wow wow wow wow There's no use anticipating  
  
"How DARE you ask me what's changed. EVERYTHING has changed." She turned to leave once more, unhappily noting that the sky had gotten quite dark, when Ken reached out and grabbed her hand.  
"You're right. Everything has changed." He said, pulling her towards him. She was too shocked to say or do anything.  
"Even me." He let her go and she looked at him with a confused look in her eyes.  
"You're the good guy, right? Aren't I supposed to get another chance? Forgive and forget?" he stopped and turned to lean against the wall that Miyako had been slumped against only a few minutes before, because she'd been crying over him.  
"I know I was a bastard. . . but I've changed. I'm different." He glanced over at her, but she wasn't looking at him.   
"It's been an adventure," he continued "And during an adventure, one always changes and learns more about themselves. It's a wonderful thing. To hate me for what I was would be like hating a butterfly for once being a caterpillar."  
  
  
After an endless dream, in this miserable world  
That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all  
Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay  
I'm sure we can fly, on my love  
  
She still wasn't looking at him, so when he stepped towards her and stopped only a few inches away, she jumped from shock. However, she didn't object when he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down.  
"Give me a chance" he whispered, bringing his lips down on hers.  
The kiss was gentle and sweet, leaving Miyako craving for more, but she pulled away.  
He couldn't do this to her, not now. She shook her head, trying to avoid his eyes. Before, at the beginning, it was easy. She liked him, perhaps she would've someday loved him. Then she hated him, even though she didn't want to. Now. . . he couldn't go and be sweet! He had no right to! Not now. . . not when she was supposed to hate him. She took a breath and looked into his eyes, searching for emotion. Gods, they were beautiful, especially when they were shining with. . . warmth.   
Maybe, she thought sadly, Maybe I can forgive him. she looked down at her feet, tightly closing her eyes. When she turned her head upwards again, there was a melancholy expression on her face.  
But I can never love him.  
  
After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness  
It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose  
Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay  
I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah  
  
"If you give me time. . ." she said, tears forming in her eyes, "I can learn to forgive you. We-" her voice cracked, "We could be friends." She said, her cheeks becoming wet.  
Ken bowed his head, sighing.  
"But I can't love you. Not now. . ." she fought back a sob, "I'm sorry. . ." He looked up again, and she expected to see anger or sadness on his face. Instead, she was shocked to see he was smiling softly.  
"I understand." He said, "I regret it, but I understand. We can be. . ." he stopped, the smile widening on his face, as if savouring the word he was about to say. "Friends."  
Miyako couldn't fight it any longer, and she burst into a fit of sobs. Ken pulled her towards him, wrapping her in an embrace, and she returned the motion.  
  
They stood like that, even after Miyako's sobs had faded into hiccups, and then nothing at all. When they parted, Miyako smiled warmly at him.  
"Thank you, Ichijouji. Thank you for becoming a butterfly, I'll tell you when I decide to accept it." She frowned at him, as if trying to keep up with tradition, then turned and ran off.  
  
"Until then, friend." Ken whispered.  
  
After an endless dream, in this miserable world  
That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all  
Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay  
I'm sure we can fly, on my love  
  
  
~FIN~  
  
There you have it, folks! The result of one ¤extremely¤ bored, hopeless-romantic teenager who happened to be listening to Digimon music in a particularly boring Computer Studies class when she was supposed to be working on something else. . .   
Now, for those few of you who actually liked that story, which made no sense whatsoever, and had the Miyako-chan and Ken-sama acting out of character, then I plan to be writing a Kouyako based fic for a sequel.  
For you who read this and are tempted to crawl into a fetal position and weep, then I'm sorry, because my next one probably won't be that much better, except for the fact that Koushirou is da shitz and is the coolest character in both series, so I might be able to make it more interesting.  
Til then!  
  
-Linky Maxwell   
~~)@ [Catch the Snitch!]  



End file.
